A Seemingly Cliche High School Story
by NotCronusAmpora
Summary: Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a Freshman at Windcrest High. A Cronkri Fanfiction with Kurkri and other ships throughout


Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a new freshman at Windcrest High.

It was a summer day, hot enough to melt anyone's face off. The A/C in the Vantas family minivan blasted on high, filling the tiny space with ice cold air. Kankri, the eldest Vantas son, sat up front, a large, red hoodie enveloping him in just enough warmth to keep him from freezing in the air. His younger brother Karkat sat in the back seat, wearing a similarly sized (in comparison to his body) grey hoodie. The moving van was running about five minutes before them, already having arrived at the new house. Now, the Vantas family simply had to catch up. On the dashboard, the GPS sputtered to life, with a robotic female voice signaling for a right turn into the driveway. Kevin, the father of Kankri and Karkat, turned the mini-van's wheel, turning in and parking. Kevin was the reason they were all moving, with him having received a job transfer as the new corporate manager of Crocker Industries. The corporate office was in a completely new state, so the entire family had to pack up and go. At least, their house was much larger now.

After a few hours of sweat and heavy lifting, the Vantas boys were finally moved into their new home. All that was left to do, other than setting up the furniture, was to select their bedrooms. Kevin of course, being the father and owner of the house, got the master bedroom. Two doors down from there, Karkat had his room, which was right across the hall from the bathroom. Lastly, at the end of the hallway, Kankri had his room. In it, there was also a small bathroom complete with toilet, sink, and shower. All of the remaining rooms (A grand total of 2) would be converted into guest rooms for when there was company over.

It was about a week until school began, so that meant it was time for school shopping. Karkat, who was switching from homeschool to an all-boys middle school, would be requiring a uniform. Kankri on the other hand, was going into high school and therefore had no need of a uniform. Though, it would be good to get new clothes anyway for the upcoming year. Within two days of their move, The Vantas family went out back-to-school shopping. Very little of interest happened besides Kankri freaking out at the mall due to the length of many girls' dresses and the like. Towards the end of the shopping trip, Kankri ran into Porrim and Kanaya Maryam, his cousins. Their mother, Rosa, was also there. It was not a large surprise to find them shopping at the store, as they lived right in town and it was the closest grocery store to where they lived. On trips to visit this branch of his family, Kankri had been taken here several times with Auntie Rosa to get food. This time around, the short, tan boy was living there in town instead. He exchanged a hug with his slightly older cousin, Porrim, who had clear olive skin, bright green eyes, and long dark hair. Kanaya, his younger cousin looked very similar, but had shorter hair, much like her mother. Kankri received a hug from both Rosa and Kanaya, finishing his greetings and going on his way.

A bit later, at the Vantas household, dinner was being cooked. A celebratory meal and family favorite of tacos. It was to celebrate a new school year, a successful move, a new job for Mr. Vantas. As it cooked, the scent wafted upstairs to greet the children, drawing them downstairs. The entire kitchen counter had been transformed into a create-your-own taco bar. It was a free-for-all when dinner began. Kankri piled his plate high. Higher than even his father's. He ate the most of them all, having a high enough metabolism that he could eat so much and remain thin as a rail. He had a large appetite, so this was not a terrible thing, keeping him from becoming obese. If either member of his family were to try something like that, they sadly would not remain in their current state.

In approximately four days, school would be starting up. Even sooner, would be the beginning of Kevin's job. So far, everything had been going just as it had been planned. The move went smoothly, school shopping went well on the first try, and Kevin was going to begin his job very soon.


End file.
